1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clock generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quadrature clock signal is one that is delay by one-quarter of a clock phase from another clock signal which is generally termed the in-phase clock. Such clocks are often referred to by the abbreviations of I and Q clocks. Clock generators that can provide I and Q clocks are of value in a number of modern electronic systems. For example, I and Q clocks find use in data recovery systems, I/Q signal modulators and demodulators, signal multiplexers, data recovery systems, and phase lock loop systems. Because of this wide application, it is desirable to have clock generators whose structure extends the range of operational speeds and insures correct phase relationship between the I and Q clock signals over all operational conditions (e.g., at startup).